


A Particular Portrait

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Nice Jasper, Young Hook siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Jasper Hook are curious while their mother shuts the bedroom door during a certain day. They open the door before they see her near a portrait. A portrait able to tear the Hook family apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Particular Portrait

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Mum, I’m hungry,’’ James said as he wandered the upstairs hall. He stopped walking the minute he saw his mother’s closed bedroom door. His eyes became wide for a moment. James tilted his head in confusion. ‘’Mum?’’ He looked ahead before he gasped.

Jasper stood near James and frowned. ‘’Mum is always in her bedroom during a certain day. You forgot again.’’ Jasper viewed James frowning. ‘’It’s her wedding anniversary. Mum never steps out of her bedroom.’’

‘’I remember now,’’ James muttered as his shoulders slumped. He looked sheepish. ‘’Father…’’ Scowling, James looked to one side. ‘’Father is why our mother cries in her bedroom. Mother never forgets his death,’’ he said.

Jasper nodded. A sudden smile appeared on his face. ‘’I’ll fix lunch.’’ Jasper’s eyes widened the minute James scowled at him.

‘’I’ll be with our father if I eat your food,’’ James said. 

Jasper rolled his eyes. He watched as James leaned against the door. His eyes became wide again after the door opened. Jasper heard James while the latter gasped. He and James looked into the bedroom. Curiosity caused Jasper to tilt his head.

Mrs. Hook stood by a portrait. She focused on it as she sobbed. She heard footsteps and turned her head. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw her young sons. ‘’Jasper! James! You shouldn’t be here.’’

James and Jasper walked to the portrait. It was of their happy parents in wedding garments. They smiled at the portrait before they turned to their confused mother. 

‘’You’re not sad about the wedding portrait?’’ Mrs. Hook asked.

Jasper and James smiled as they shook their heads. 

‘’You look so happy,’’ James said to his mother. He viewed her smile. 

‘’It’s a mere portrait, but you are correct.’’ Another tear ran down Mrs. Hook’s face. She frowned. ‘’We’re a shattered family without your father.’’ Mrs. Hook gasped after James and Jasper hugged her. She smiled. ‘’We’ll always be a family,’’ she said.

 

The End


End file.
